Bakura's Anger
by Hieirulesall
Summary: Everyone knows that Bakura hates Yami. But does the Pharaoh himself realize how much? When Bakura lets his anger get the better of him, will anything stop him? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. I've finally got around to reposting this. I fixed it and it's much better now, in my opinion. This first chapter isn't that interesting, but the next one is much better.

Chapter 1

Bakura sat in his soul room growling under his breath with a fierce expression on his face. Anger would have been a tame emotion for him right now. Earlier today that idiotic, self-righteous, arrogant, pompous Pharaoh had humiliated severely him in front of all of Ryou's friends. He tried not to think about it, but the memory of them all laughing made him shake in fury. Normally he would have spent the next several weeks pacing around the house or his soul room plotting his revenge or just trying to cool down. That would have been fine if not for what his light had just told him.

Apparently there was some sort of mortal holiday coming up, as if Bakura would normally care about any mortal holiday. Bakura had noticed Ryou hanging decorations up. Strange shiny stuff was hanging around and Ryou even brought a tree inside to decorate it too. The tree had quite confused the Tomb Robber; why bring a tree into the house just to put more shiny stuff on it and blinking, colorful lights. Anyways, back to more important matters.

What had Bakura so angry was that his light had just told him that that idiotic, self-righteous, arrogant, pompous… Pharaoh, his hikari, and the rest of Ryou's friends would be coming over for a party for this so called…holiday. Why did they have to come over Ryou's house!

Ryou had then insisted that Bakura make at least one appearance at the party. The light had been very persistent and had finally forced him too. How his own stupid hikari had forced him to do anything, Bakura didn't know. All he knew was that as soon as they saw him they were all going to laugh and that stupid Pharaoh would make some snide comment and…

Jumping up Bakura paced his soul room emitting a low growl deep within his throat at the memory of what the Pharaoh had done. He…he had…Bakura tried not to think about it as he tried to think of what to do. Revenge would be sweet, but he could find no sure fire way of pulling it off and he would not take any risks at the humiliation of having his revenge blow up in his face. After all that would make him look five thousand times as stupid.

Besides, nothing he did could fully make up for what that stupid Pharaoh had done. Bakura hated to think about, but the memory rushed back in amazing detail;

Ryou and all his friends had been in the park. After a while Bakura had gotten bored in his soul-room and came out planning on going for a walk, but the Pharaoh couldn't make anything easy he had started antagonizing Bakura about being there. He eventually made Bakura very, very angry. Bakura had promised Ryou he wouldn't do anything "bad" that day, which had been an incredibly idiotic mistake on his part, so Bakura had decided to continue on his walk. Blinded by his anger and his determination to ignore the Pharaoh Bakura had walked right past the Pharaoh who, of all things, tripped him. It had been muddy that day and Bakura had fallen face first into the mud. Ryou had been the only one who didn't laugh.

The laughter still echoed in Bakura's ears and, thinking about the smug look of superiority on the Pharaoh's face, it sent him into a rage even worse then before. He needed to find some way to punish that stupid Pharaoh, but how? Maybe this time he could find a way to beat the stupid Pharaoh in a Shadow Game, but, once again, how?

If he ruled out the God Cards then he could win. In fact he would have won their last duel in Battle City if it hadn't been for one of those cards. But first he needed to prepare and to make sure there was no way this could turn around and come back at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, three people reviewed just for the first chapter...I'm surprised. Well, thanks. And I am sorry to those who had this in their favorites before, I just thought this needed a bit of work. I have most of the chapters finished so as long as I get like one or two reviews a chapter the next update will come within a few days.

Chapter 2

Bakura sat in a chair next to the strange prickly tree that he still didn't understand why Ryou had brought it into the house. Ryou had once again told Bakura it was tradition, but Bakura still didn't see the point. He fiddled with a branch he had pulled off, bored. Ryou's stupid friends would be here any minute and Ryou had insisted that he be there when they arrived.

"Come on Bakura, cheer up. We're going to have a party," Ryou said while fixing something or other as he had been doing for the past hour. It was starting to make the Tomb Robber twitch in annoyance at how fussy the light was.

"You think that is going to make me cheer up?" Bakura scowled at his light.

"It's supposed to be fun Bakura."

"You call that fun? I'll tell you what fun is! Fun is-"

"Please, don't tell me Bakura. I don't want to know." Bakura's idea of fun was probably very demented, evil, crazy, and just plain insane. Just then the doorbell rang. "Could you get that, Bakura? I'm kind of busy."

"No way," Bakura growled as the door rang again.

"Bakura! I can't get it," Ryou whined from the other room.

"Fine, just stop that idiotic whining," Bakura walked over to the door and yanked it open scowling.

"Hi…Bakura," came Yugi's voice when he saw who opened the door.

"Hello, Tomb Robber. How are you since last we met," Yami said with smug superiority with more than just a hint of antagonism.

Bakura ground his teeth, emitting a low growl deep in his throat. He was tempted to slam the door in their faces, but that would only make things worse. It would show the Pharaoh how much he'd gotten to him. Instead he spun around without saying a word and sat back in his seat.

Yugi went in to say hi to Ryou while Yami sat in the chair one over from Bakura's. There was only one in between them which was far to close for the spirit of ring's liking.

Bakura ground his teeth, willing himself not to move or say anything that would increase the Pharaoh's stupid, smug smirk. Instead he stared intensely at the door, hoping to Ra more guests would arrive to distract the Pharaoh.

"I'm surprised you managed to get all the mud out of your hair," Yami said evilly. It was apparent he was still very pleased with himself for that event.

Bakura's body went stiff with anger which didn't last long for he soon started practically vibrating in contained anger that was very liable to break loose any second. "I'm surprised your head fit into this room," he said commenting on the Pharaoh's stupid and incredibly large ego.

"Ouch that hurt," this comment was said with and incredible amount of sarcasm and and had a slight mocking touch to it.

"Why you little-" Bakura was cut short as Marik and Malik burst through the front door followed by Ishizu and Odion.

"Hi Bakura," Marik said cheerfully.

Malik came over and taking one look at the look on Bakura's face and the smirk Yami had, grabbed Bakura's arm and with the help of Marik dragged Bakura into another room just before more guests started to arrive.

"Bakura calm down," Marik said.

"What did he do this time?" Malik asked. It was obvious to anyone with half a brain that there was only one person who could make the Tomb Robber this angry.

"What did he do! I'll tell ya what he did! First there was that whole thing the other day! And today he's acting all high and mighty with his stupid 'Oh look at me I'm the High and Might Pharaoh and everyone should bow to me' look on his face!" Bakura finished his tirade and stood up and started pacing.

"Yup, I know that look," Marik said. Of course he did, anyone who'd ever been beaten even once by the Pharaoh knew that look.

"He gives it to us three and sometimes to Kaiba too. Anyone who's ever challenged him gets it really, as if he practices it just to annoy us. It's sickening…" Malik said.

"This time it'll be different! I'll beat him this time and he'll never look at me like he's so superior again," Bakura said fiercely.

"Nooooooooo, Bakura you're not going to try again are you?" Marik groaned. Why did Bakura always have to try this?

"But if I just-"

"You always loose," came the forceful reply.

"But if he doesn't-"

"Every single time," Malik reminded him.

"I know, but if I-"

"NO!" The two said together.

"You two are so pathetic. What, are you afraid of the idiotic Pharaoh? Well, I'm not. And I'm tired of him."

"So are you going to kill him or beat him in a Shadow game?" Malik asked excitedly. If there was going to be destruction then he had to know what it was so he could find the best way to watch.

"If I beat him in a normal duel it will be just us bad to him as losing a Shadow game. His pride couldn't take it. Besides I promised Ryou I wouldn't challenge him to a Shadow Game for another few months." There was no way someone as impatient as Bakura would wait that long for revenge. Bakura sighed as his anger started to go away. At least he had someone to talk to now. Even if they were kind of crazy, but hey so was he.

(AN: plotting, plotting, plotting)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Bakura you do know it's Christmas right?" Marik asked. He and Malik had been trying to keep Bakura calm, but just a minute ago Ryou had told them that everyone was finally there and that once they were ready they could open all of the presents from each other.

"What is the point of this again?" Bakura asked, bored with such stupid mortal holidays. After all, why get a gift from someone when you could steal it from them instead?

"People give presents to each other and get them to. It's a whole lot of fun," Marik was getting desperate, he didn't want to miss this. After his sister had forced him to get presents for people he at least wanted to see how they liked them. "Please. You and Malik can sit in a corner away from everyone else. The Pharaoh won't mess up Christmas with his friends to bug you." Everyone knew the Pharaoh thought his friends were the most important thing and even the Tomb Robber couldn't keep him away unless he was trying to take over the world.

"Fine," Bakura grumbled and they went out into the living room where everyone was waiting.

Everyone was there. Duke, Mai, Joey, Tristan, all the people who had come earlier, and even Seto Kaiba and Mokuba were there although Seto was off to the side of the group with his usual 'everyone here is an idiot and if they talk to me I'll kill them' look. Most likely Mokuba had begged him to go and there was no way Seto Kaibe would leave his brother alone with Yugi and his friends.

Bakura and Malik went and sat in a dark corner to watch in silence. Marik went to greet his friends.

"Um, Marik. Is Bakura okay? He seemed kind of annoyed earlier…" Yugi asked.

Marik and Ryou both glanced over at Bakura and Malik who were glaring in their direction. "He's…um…okay. I guess…"

"You sound unsure. He's not planning anything, is he?" Yami asked suspiciously. If that Tomb Robber was planning anything he would have to stop it.

"Nothing…unusual," Marik said. And it was true; it wasn't unusual for Bakura to be planning on beating the Pharaoh. Hopefully the Pharaoh wouldn't notice the loop-hole in what he'd just said.

"Don't worry guys, let's just have fun," Ryou said. He didn't want attention brought to his yami, he had felt the anger seething through their link and now that it was gone he didn't want Bakura to get angry again. Plus he had to admit that Yami was sometimes a bit unfair to Bakura. Well, now that Bakura wasn't doing anything wrong it was more than a bit unfair.

Gifts were passed around by everyone. Even Seto Kaiba seemed happy at his gift though he wouldn't admit it. Marik had more fun than anyone. To the complete shock of Malik, his light had gotten everyone a gift and watched with enthusiasm as they opened them. Now the only ones who hadn't opened a gift or given one were Bakura and Malik who were glaring at anyone who looked their way.

I did get Bakura a present, but I was going to give it to him later. And Malik's is right here, but… Ryou was disappointed. Bakura might be embarrassed that Ryou had gotten him a present. He had hoped that at least someone had gotten his yami a present, but it didn't seem so. Even their light's were afraid to approach the two yamis in the corner.

"Now what do we do?" Joey whispered. The tension in the room was thick now.

"Well, I'd say we're done. Everyone who wanted to give presents gave them and got them," Yami said glancing at the two in the corner. He smirked at them, he had gotten many presents most of which were packs of duel monster cards. He couldn't wait to add some to his deck.

Bakura started to shake at the sound of the Pharaoh's voice and Malik had to put his hand on Bakura's shoulder to keep him from jumping up in anger.

Yugi looked at the two in the corner, he felt bad. Yami had been relentless with Bakura lately and it was now spreading to Malik. It was weird, Yami was nice to everyone, but them and even though they did partly deserve it Yami didn't seem to have a conscience when it came to them. He had known it would make his yami mad, but Yugi had gotten the two presents, he was just kind of afraid of them. But Yami was his yami so he couldn't let him completely ruin this; he was partly his responsibility.

"Actually, Yami. I got them something," Yugi said standing up.

"What! Yugi! Why?" Yami was at a loss for words. How could his own light do anything for them! They were evil!

"Well, I just figured I…should," Yugi finished lamely. He started to walk over to them carrying to small packages.

Bakura and Malik were even more shocked than Yami. Why would Yugi do anything for them? He was actually walking over to them. The two spirits looked absolutely dumbfounded.

"Um...here guys," Yugi handed the presents to the two dumbfounded spirits before walking back to the speechless group.

Bakura looked down at his package; it was in bright red paper with a black bow on top. He pulled it off slowly to open a few packs of duel monster cards. That was actually a decent gift, Bakura thought. He looked up and stared at Yugi for a few seconds while Malik opened a similar gift. Why had Yugi given him a gift? He didn't like this. Now he felt well, he didn't know. This was confusing, why had Yugi done this? Bakura started to shake quite visibly. It was getting out of hand, Bakura disappeared into his soul-room, utter confusion was the last look they saw on his face.

As soon as Bakura got into his soul-room he screamed at the top of his lungs. Why had Yugi done this, this of all stupid things? It wasn't an amazing gift, but the point was Yugi had still given it to him. But why? And why did he even care!

He needed to just act calm. Besides these cards might actually help him beat the Pharaoh. That's it. He needed to just act normal, his normal selfish self. He would use the cards Yugi gave him to beat Yugi's yami. That was perfect.

But at the same time it didn't really feel right. Yugi had actually given him a gift. He'd ruined their lives more than once. And even if they trusted him now why was the Pharaoh's hikaris doing this!

Ryou had been surprised, but very happy when Yugi had given his yami a gift. But as soon as Bakura went into his soul-room Ryou had heard his scream through the link and became worried. Malik's reaction had been similar, but instead of leaving he had simply started talking to Marik in a corner and the two were still whispering now.

After a while people started to leave. They'd been hanging out for hours. Almost everyone else had left by now except for Yami and Yugi and Marik and Malik. Suddenly there was an almost audible pop as Bakura appeared in the middle of the room.

"Hey, Tomb Robber. Back so soon?" Yami asked. After getting over the shock that his light had given Bakura present Yami couldn't stop laughing. Bakura's face before he left had been priceless. Then Yami noticed something on Bakura's arm that had been absent before he left. It was a duel disk.

"Hello Pharaoh," Bakura said matching Yami's tone. He then noticed the direction of Yami's gaze. "Don't worry Pharaoh, I haven't come to beat you. Just wanted to discuss something."

Bakura walked over to the evilly grinning Marik and Malik. "So what strategy did you want to test?" Malik whispered.

"That's just fine Tomb Robber. I don't really feel like crushing you in a duel right now anyways," Yami said.

"LIKE…YOU…COULD." Bakura was started shaking once more and it was very violent. It was taking all his will not to challenge Yami right then.

"I have several times already. If you challenged me how would it be any different?"

"BECAUSE-"

"I can list several reasons why you would lose; one I have the Egyptian god cards, also-"

"And here's my reason why I would win; I'm better than you!"

"Care to find out?" Yami asked.

"Bakura, I thought you said-" Marik whined.

"Forget what I said!"

"Bakura you promised me-" Ryou started.

"I don't care!" Bakura spun around to face Yami and slid his deck into the duel disk system.

"Prepare to lose Tomb Robber. I guess this'll be a Shadow Game because I'll be glad to send-"

"No, a regular duel. I'm going to crush you, but not send you to the Shadow Realm. I want to see your face as I humiliate you and I want it to last!" Bakura shouted as they started the duel.


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah, new chapter! It is a good day today. Know why? 'Cause it's Friday! I love Fridays, but then again who doesn't? Friday!

Chapter 4

Bakura stared at his duel disk as his life points went down, almost one by one. As the last point went to zero the last holograms that were their monsters disappeared.

Bakura stared unblinking at his duel disk. Why? This was so stupid. He had let the Pharaoh anger him beyond reason again. Now he looked even more foolish. How could this have happened? He had know now was not the time to challenge the Pharaoh again, but he had been angry. And now…now he looked stupid. Just standing there staring at the disk. Everyone was staring at him and he looked stupid.

He'd even known it was stupid to challenge the Pharaoh when he'd been doing it. Bakura hadn't even gotten to see what cards he had gotten from Yugi to add them.

He couldn't talk to the Pharaoh; that would be humiliating, but running away would be even worse. What could he do? Well, it didn't matter anyways he already looked like a fool. There was no way he could possibly look anymore foolish than he already did.

Bakura let his arms drop to his sides never looking up. Turning he started to walk down a hallway when someone called out his name. He didn't hear who and he didn't care. He stopped without turning around and disappeared into his soul-room.

Once there he dropped the disk onto the floor and walked over to a wall. He stared at it minute thinking. "Arg!" He screamed as he punched the wall over and over again. His hands were now bleeding and if he'd been very awake he'd have noticed how badly they hurt. Finally he stopped and slid silently to the floor still not really looking at anything. This had to be the stupidest thing he'd ever done.

Ryou watched his yami get defeated. He was glad it had only been a regular duel, but Bakura seemed now to be in shock. There was a loud scream in his mind and he flinched as he felt the turmoil coming through. Suddenly Ryou couldn't feel any emotion coming from Bakura's side of their link at all.

Yami smirked as Bakura left.

Marik and Malik had watched the duel quietly. They flinched as Bakura left, the look on his face surprising them both. Malik started to get angry. Bakura wouldn't have even challenged Yami, but the Pharaoh had antagonized him. Sure Bakura had been planning on challenging him, but not then. Malik looked at Yami; it was all his fault! That Pharaoh always thought he was so much better than them. As if because he had stopped them from taking over the world it meant that he was always better than them in every single way.

Malik leapt at Yami in a rage only to be dragged back by Marik.

"Don't you dare try and stop me!" Malik screamed. He tried to jerk his body away, but the hikaris was unrelenting.

"Malik, you can't attack him; it won't do any good."

"I don't care, it'll make me feel better! He had no right to do that!"

"But Bakura did challenge him." Marik struggled against his livid dark side.

"You know as well as I do that Bakura wasn't planning on that when he came out. If the idiotic, no-it-all Pharaoh hadn't made him angry then that wouldn't have happened!"

"I know, but you know this won't help." Marik struggled even more to keep his yami down.

"Yes, it will. I'll challenge the Pharaoh myself!"

"But, Malik you know you won't win. Bakura didn't win! It won't make this better!"

"I don't care!" Malik finally stopped struggling and looked at his light. "But I do care about being in the same room as a person like him," he nodded his head in Yami's direction. With that Malik walked out the door slamming it behind him.

"Malik!" Marik sighed before following Malik out the door slamming it as well.

Yami stood by staring at the two. Surprised at their reaction Yami sighed before disappearing inside his own soul-room.

"I'm sorry Ryou," Yugi whispered quietly. "Can I stay to help you clean up?"

"It's okay Yugi. It isn't your fault. And yes, I'd appreciate that," Ryou said quietly.

Bakura sat in his soul-room staring numbly at the walls around him. It was always the same. He always lost to the Pharaoh. ALWAYS. And nothing he did made any difference. No difference at all. It would always happen the same.

Getting up, Bakura started to hit the wall again, blinded to all else. It was always the same. And it always would be. That stupid Pharaoh would always beat him…at everything. There was no way he could ever win. All the cards in the world wouldn't help him. And the Pharaoh would always laugh at him. Always think him evil and undeserving of anything. Always. Always.

He pounded his fists into the wall unaware of the time that had passed.

(AN: Friday wasn't a good day for Bakura it seems...not that it was Friday in the story, but still. Anyways, have a happy weekend those of you who read this while it's still the weekend.)


	5. Chapter 5

Wow OO lots of people hate the Pharaoh. Not that I don't, I was just surprised at the strong feelings against him...oh well!

Chapter 5

About a week later Yugi was on his way to Ryou's house so that they could go hang out. Yami was in his soul-room. Yugi had been mad at Yami for making Bakura angry like that. It was almost as bad as if Yami had been the one to challenge Bakura. Especially now that Bakura had stopped trying to take over the world it was just cruel to repeatedly do this.

As he got to Ryou's house he knocked on the door. Ryou answered it right away with a strange look on his face. He looked rather distressed.

"What's wrong Ryou?" Yugi asked as Ryou invited him inside. He wondered if it had anything to do with Bakura.

"Nothing," Ryou said quietly. His voice sounded strange, like he was forcing it to stay calm.

"Come on Ryou. You can tell me."

"Well, honestly I'm worried about Bakura…" the white-haired boy admitted.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Well, he hasn't come out of his soul-room since Christmas and I can't feel anything from our link. Like I can tell he's there, but it's almost as if he's asleep or not thinking anything at all."

"Wow, do you think something's wrong?" asked Yugi, concerned.

"I don't know, that's just it. There's almost nothing there. I can definitely tell he's there, but there is absolutely no emotion or thought coming through. I tried talking to him, but it's as if he doesn't hear me."

"Doesn't, can't or WON'T?" Yami appeared next to Yugi. "Would you like me to check on him? I've been experimenting and I believe I could go inside the ring and talk to him as long as it's alright with you."

"I…I don't think he would like it, but…but I want to make sure he's okay. I guess you can," Ryou said quietly. "Just please don't make him any angrier."

"Alright, I'll try." Ryou felt a slight tingle as Yami disappeared into the ring.

Yami appeared inside and walked around Bakura's soul-room. It was small compared to his own, so it wasn't hard to find Bakura. Yami found him sitting down leaning against a wall, his hands looked slightly bloody.

"Um…Tomb Robber…Bakura…" Yami said getting no response from the still figure on the floor. Walking over to Bakura he hesitantly tapped him on the shoulder then jumped back as Bakura started to move.

Bakura started to gain consciousness, his mind fuzzy. There was someone nearby, he knew that. Bakura slowly opened his eyes to take in his surroundings; he was in his soul-room. He remembered what had happened, every painful minute of it. Looking up to see who or what was in his soul-room he realized it was the last person in the world he wanted to see.

Bakura jumped to his feet immediately staring at Yami in shocked hatred. "How did you get in here?" he hissed.

"It's a simple trick I just figured out recently," Yami watched Bakura warily and smirked at the look on the tomb robber's face.

"What the heck do you want?" Bakura asked angrily as he tried to clear his mind. It was so fuzzy.

"Well, honestly, I came because Ryou was worried about you."

"Did Ryou ask you to come!"

"No, I volunteered."

"Of course you did! I mean, what better opportunity for the Pharaoh to gloat than when his little light isn't there and no one will see! So go ahead! Declare your amazing superiority and get it over with! Not as if I haven't heard it a million times before! What are you waiting for, you usually seem to have no problem!"

"That's not what I wanted to do. I wanted-" Yami knew he probably should have expected this.

"You've done enough already. Do I have to admit it just to make you leave me alone! Fine, you're a better duelist than I am and probably ever will be and I lost! Just like I loose every other time…" Bakura was now glaring daggers at Yami and his hair was even more wild than ever. His anger and despair had flared past his control and all that was keeping him down was the fact that he always lost.

"Tomb Robber…Bakura, I have said nothing of the sort." Yami tried to calm Bakura down, but he could tell that the angry Tomb Robber was losing what control he had.

"Of course not! That wouldn't be dignified! But I can see it in how you act…how you look at me…it's that air about you that says 'I'm better than everyone else and I can prove it too!'"

Yami sighed and looked down. Of course he didn't like Bakura. He may hate him, but that wasn't even for sure. But he had never realized how strongly Bakura felt about this. He'd always been so distracted and happy that he could anger the Tomb Robber that he never realized that maybe he'd gone too far. Sure he liked to annoy Bakura and it was fun to humiliate him sometimes, but why hadn't he seen this?

"GET OUT OF MY SOUL ROOM!" Bakura screamed his voice dark with hatred.

"Bakura don't-"

"Don't tell me what to do Pharaoh! I've never obeyed you and never respected you."

Bakura finally snapped. He lunged at Yami, knocking the unsuspecting Pharaoh to the floor. Bakura would settle this any way he could, and the Pharaoh would not beat him again…


	6. Chapter 6

Hellos! Thanks to all the people who reviewed.

Chapter 6

Bakura, being a thief and a tomb robber, was a much better fighter than the Pharaoh. He had him on the ground quickly and started hitting the Pharaoh, but stopped suddenly.

There was something lurking in the back of his mind. A voice trying to get through. It couldn't be a conscience; Bakura knew he'd gotten rid of it long ago.

(Bakura, please stop,) came this whispered voice again.

Finally Bakura realized with a start that it was Ryou's. His light had finally felt his return to consciousness and the anger leaking from him had scared him.

(I know you hate him, but this can't be the only way for you to settle this.)

((Ryou, every time I look at him I want to tear out his throat. I hate him, now back off!))

(Bakura!) now that Bakura had recognized the voice it grew in volume.

He looked down at the Pharaoh, who couldn't move due to the grip on him. There was a look in the Pharaoh's eyes that Bakura had never seen before. But, what was it?

Why the heck was the Pharaoh looking at him like that! Bakura had never seen the Pharaoh look at him with anything other than suspicion or superiority. Why did he have that strange look in his eyes? Was the stupid Pharaoh trying to get out of this!

Also it seemed like he wanted to say something, but wasn't sure how the tomb robber would take it. But, why would he care at all! It was starting to anger Bakura. He pulled back his fist, thoroughly intending to pulverize the Pharaoh into oblivion.

But he hesitated. Why on earth had he hesitated! Oh for the love of Ra, if only he could bring himself to kill the Pharaoh then and there.

Finally the Pharaoh spoke and it was the last thing Bakura expected to hear. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I know you won't believe me, you may not even care, but I am."

Why the heck should Bakura care if the Pharaoh was sorry! It shouldn't matter to him in the least! But for some reason it did. Stupid conscience that should be dead!

Bakura got up and started pacing. He could just hit the Pharaoh right now. It would make him feel better. And Bakura had never been one for things that made sense, so who cared if he got the Puzzle from it!

"I hate you so much, you know that! Bakura shouted.

"Yes, I do. I admit that I don't particularly like you much either," Yami said, getting up. "I do not apologize for being suspicious, nor for keeping my eyes on you. But I am very sorry for how I behaved last week. There was no reason for me to do that."

Bakura glared at him viciously. "Can't you just sit there and let my kill you!"

"I'd really rather not…"

"Give me one good reason to kill you and so help me…!"

"Bakura, I have no intention of taking advantage of this. I am entirely aware that you could have killed me just there. I know you always carry knives around with you," Yami told him.

"I don't want your pity, Pharaoh!"

"Bakura, please, will you stop!" came the frustrated shout.

"Give me one good reason to."

"I will not start anything, Bakura. If you challenge me, then I will fight back and if you make fun, then I will do the same, but next time it won't be me who starts it," Yami said seriously.

Bakura tried to remain angry, but he could only keep a little spark. He had never, during this whole time, expected the Pharaoh to admit he was wrong and apologize. It had thrown him for a lope, along with the whole question of why he cared…

"Whatever Pharaoh. I'll hold you to that. Don't think I won't start something," he said in a last-ditch attempt to be threatening.

"Never a doubt in my mind, Tomb Robber," Yami said, amusement in his voice. "Now let's go."

Bakura only growled before leaving his soul-room. Yami appeared only a second after him.

"You okay?" Ryou asked him.

"Was there ever a doubt?" Bakura asked.

"Of course not, Bakura," Ryou answered with a shake of his head. "Thanks, Yami," he whispered.

"I heard that!"

"Let's go," Yugi said.

"Bakura, do you want to come?" Ryou asked.

"Where are you going?" he asked suspiciously, he didn't want to end up hanging out with their stupid friends.

"We were going to go to the arcade, but now we'll probably go to lunch, since it's so late," Yugi answered.

"Fine, I haven't eaten since that stupid, pointless holiday," Bakura answered.

"It was not pointless," Yami said with indignation. He'd loved the holiday.

"Was too!"

Bakura and Yami bickered for most of the rest of the way there.

(Hey, Yami. How come you did all that? I thought you hated Bakura?) Yugi asked.

((I do. But I guess, I just felt like we're supposed to be the good guys. I wasn't being fair to him, so I guess it was my fault that time,)) Yami explained, before telling Bakura out-loud that the only reason he didn't like Christmas was because he didn't get keep any of the shiny things.

"I am not obsessed with shiny things!"

"Then why do you seem to only steal things if the sparkle and shine?"

"Because that stuff is always worth more!"

(Aren't you worried that he'll try to take the puzzle again?)

((Of course, but I should only be dueling him if I'm defending someone. There are duels for fun and ones that actually mean something. A duel with Bakura will never not mean something.))

"So, what are you guys going to eat?" Ryou asked.

"Steak!" Bakura exclaimed.

"Figures."

"You say something Pharaoh!"

"Me? How could you think such a thing?"

"Quite easily."

(AN: Now then. I am sad to report that this is the last chapter of Bakura's Anger (sniff) But! Never fear, there will be a sequal. This one will be much more light-hearted, though those of you who have come to hate the Pharaoh, or already did, will surely like it. I'll tell you the name, some may know/remember what it means, if not then I'm not telling where you can find out I'll get the new story out soon, I've just been pretty busy lately. The name of the sequal is 'The WHPC'


End file.
